Does it really stay in Vegas?
by Sazzita
Summary: After going to Vegas to help the L.A team on a case Tim wakes up the next day in bed naked and not alone. Written for NFA's Wee 2014


**Started in Vegas...**

I, Tim McGee, awoke in Las Vegas, naked, in a strange hotel room bed, with one hell of a hangover, but what shocked me the most was the fact I was not alone. I look to my bed partner...Ziva!

**In L.A. ...**

Out the front of a small house in the outskirts of LA, the four agents moved as one, with their bulletproof vests on and guns at the ready.

"Kensi, Deeks, cover the back!" They nodded and moved around to the back into place as Sam and Callen also moved into position.

"Ready," Kensi's voice came over Sam and Callen's earpieces.

Callen looked at Sam and said into his mic, "Go in on three: 1"...

"2," counted Deeks...

"3," Sam replied as he kicked in the door...

"Clear!" echos rang through the house as the agents quickly and efficiently made their move through. After finding  
no one, they gathered in the lounge room.

"Looks like he left in a hurry," Deeks stated, as he picked up the still warm cup of coffee.

"Looks like he wiped his computer," Sam said, looking up from the laptop he'd found.

"Kensi, you and Deeks take the laptop back and see if Nell and Eric can find something. Sam and I will search the place, then meet you back there."

Deeks grabbed the laptop and went to head out the door... "Come on Kensalina, time to visit the wonder twins."

Kensi just rolled her eyes as she left with him, leaving Sam and Callen behind.

Early the next day, Callen and Sam walked into the bullpen, laughing at the sight of Kensi and Deeks fighting over something silly. The harmless banter continued until Eric's piercing whistle had the four of them heading upstairs.

"What have you got?" asked Sam.

"We managed to reconstruct a file and found out that Lieutenant Walsh is meant to make the drop at an innovation only Texas Hold'Em charity tournament at Casino Roma in Las Vegas. I was looking at the..."

"Vegas here we come!" Deeks yelled excitedly.

"Not so fast Mr Deeks," Hetty said as she entered the room... "Please continue Miss Jones..."

"I was looking at the invite list for the tournament. It's mainly a mix of local business people, some politicians, some television and movie stars, and a few best selling authors, including Thom E. Gemcity."

"Eric, I need you and Nell to backstop me as him."

"You don't need to worry about that, Mr Callen. Thom E. Gemcity is the pen name of NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee."

Hetty went on to tell her agents the plan...

**-NCIS-**

Back in DC, the NCIS headquarters was in full swing. Tony had left to ask some follow-up questions to a witness on a cold case and Tim McGee was trying to focus on his work all the while trying not to stare at his colleague and crush, Ziva David, when his phone rang...

"'McGee," he pauses... "Yes Boss."

Putting the phone down, he looks at Ziva.

"Gibbs wants us to join him in Vance's office."

They walked in silence up the stairs. McGee knocked on Vance's door and they entered his office.

"Someone knocking at my door... what a novel idea!" Vance said, shooting a glace at Gibbs who just let off a small smirk into his coffee cup.

Vance slid a file in front of Ziva and McGee for them to look at.

"Meet Lieutenant Daniel Walsh, who was an active Navy Seal until a year ago, when an injury forced him to take a desk job in California, using his knowledge to help plan and track all Seal missions. We know he downloaded files but we also want to take down his buyer."

"What about Agent Callen's team?" McGee asked, wondering why they were telling him this when there was a team of very capable agents in L.A. from what he had seen when he was down there.

"Your team has one thing the LA team don't have," Vance replied .

"They need Thom E. Gemcity," Gibbs told the agents.

**-NCIS-**

When I heard Gibbs' use of my pen name, I admit I was in shock after an obsessed fan, Landon Grey, killed two people I had used for inspiration for charters and almost killed Abby.

While my publisher was brought up on charges for hindering an investigation and threatening a government agent, I was still under contract which was not going to be easy to break, so with great reluctance, I finished 'Rock Hollow' (with a new ending) and the last book in the series 'The last Stand'. Thom had become a bit of a hermit, not having been seen in public and having refused all interviews, which had made the public all the more interested in the books. But as much as I wanted to put it all behind me for the sake of those brave Seals who risk their lives to protect us, it was the least I could do. That's how I found myself on this plane bound for Vegas..

"Excuse me Mr Gemcity. Can I get you or your girlfriend something to drink?"

I looked next to me, a sleeping Ziva on my shoulder.

"Honey would you like something to drink?"

Ziva woke up from her nap and sleepily gave me a peck on the lips. I had to remind myself that this was just pretend. She went back to sleep, putting her head back on my shoulder and an arm possessively across my chest. I had to force myself to breathe.

"We are fine. Thank you," I told the flight attendant.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, except for the fact I had to keep reminding myself to breathe, as my beautiful team mate and now pretend girlfriend, was still sprawled across my chest.

**-NCIS-**

Ziva and I strolled through the arrival terminal, hand in hand, looking very much like the loving couple in my heart I wished we could be. When we came across a chauffeur holding a sign for a "Mr Gemcity ", we walked over to him and introduced ourselves.

"I trust you both had a pleasant flight," he said, as he collected our luggage and ushered us towards the limousine waiting outside.

"We did, thank you, but we can't say the same for the Marine sitting across from us. The flight attendant messed up his coffee."

The chauffeur replied with a cheeky grin: "You know what they say, Sir. You can't mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live!" as he helped Ziva into the limousine and handed me a scanner.  
As I scanned the back of the limousine, he proceeded with another scanner in the front. All clear, so we got on our way. Only then did our chauffeur introduce himself as Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD, liaison to OSP.

"We have some garment bags in the trunk with outfits," he said. "We also have earwigs, a button cam on your suit, a mic in your left cuff link and an other in Ziva's bracelet. Drinks start at 6pm. Game starts at 7pm. Callen, Sam and Kensi are already in place as your dealer, barman and cocktail waitress."

Deeks had soon dropped us off at Casino Roma. We checked into our suite and after a quick shower I  
proceeded to put on the designer suit, carefully placing all into position, as instructed by Deeks.

Just as I was putting on my socks and shoes, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Ready to go!" came Ziva's voice.

I opened the door and my jaw hit the floor.

She was standing there looking like a Goddess... Okay, Ziva  
could wear a potato sack and still look good, but the way she looked now just took my breath away.

She was wearing a pale pink Roman inspired one shoulder dress. All I wanted to do was slide it down...

"Ahh, Agents McGee and David, pleased to see the clothes fit."

Ziva and I jumped, forgetting all about the earwigs and more than surprised at the unknown female voice who spoke.

"Thank you Ma'am," we replied.

"It is Hetty speaking and you two have a cocktail party to attend."

With that, we headed on down to the party and mingled, all the while keeping an eye out for our suspect, as well  
as receiving updates from the other agents over our earwigs. Ziva and I kissed and cuddled like the couple we were pretending to be... Oh, how I wished it wasn't a façade.

All too soon it was only 15 minutes before the Tournament was due to start...time for me to head to my poker table.

I pulled Ziva in for another long kiss, my hands on her shoulders as I tilted my head to whisper in her ear..."Lieutenant Walsh at my 11 o'clock!"

Hetty's voice then came through with the message: "Mr McGee, you and Ms David hold your position. Callen. Sam and Kensi, I want you to move in when McGee gives the word that the drop has taken place."

A moment later I saw the Lieutenant handing over what appeared to be a USB drive to Sunny Shilmani, a Pakistani immigrant, turned Vegas business man...

"Now!" I whispered into my mic as the two suspects made their way to different exits. Sam and Callen proceeded to follow the Lieutenant.

Letting go of Ziva, I moved to take Sunny down, just as Samantha, the Charity Tournament Director, approached me with a smile stating that the game was about to start.

At that point Kensi came up and "accidentally" knocked a drink on Sunny, and insisted on taking him away to help him clean up the spill.

I apologized to Samantha, telling her I would be back soon.

Ziva and I helped the L.A. team secured both men who were led towards a waiting police car so Sam and Callen could question them further. That left Kensi, Ziva and I standing out in front of Casino Roma...

"There you are, Mr Gemcity!" echoed Samantha's voice.. "Everyone is seated and the game is about to start!" She turned and headed back inside.

Through their earwigs, Hetty's voice boomed at them to go inside, thanking them both for their help..."After all, it is for Charity."

Ziva and I said our goodbyes to Kensi and then we headed to the tables.

Before I sat down, Ziva surprised me with a rather hot good luck kiss. I guessed she was still in charter. I didn't dare hope that she might like me, too.

After that I focused on my cards and when I looked up, I saw Ziva still supporting me as she had done all night...

lt came down to two players left at the table, with me being one of them. I looked down at my cards - Ace 3 of hearts - checked my big blind, and then the flop came out... Ten, Jack, Five, all hearts giving me an ace high flush!

"Raise!" my opponent said.

I called his raise and the next card came over. It was the King of hearts. He once again raised and I called. The last card came over and it was the Queen of hearts.

Putting on my best poker face, knowing that I was most fortunate in having an unbeatable hand, of which many poker players never see in their lifetime.

My opponent moved all in. I called. He then turned over 8, 9 of hearts. I turned over my Ace 3 and show off my Royal flush.

Samantha came over and declared me the winner. I told her my chosen Charity was to help military personnel, fallen soldiers and their families.

People kept coming up to me offering me their congratulations, buying drinks and saying how much they loved the last book.

Ziva rushed over and kissed me. "Congratulations, Thom." Ziva says to me as she accompanied me out of the Casino an onto the Las Vegas strip.

"Thanks, Zee! What do you want to do now?"

"Let's just walk along The Strip," came her reply.

As we were walking along, enjoying the sights and sounds that is Vegas, Ziva took hold of my hand.

"Come on Tim, let us go for a drink."

As she went to order our drinks, I was puzzled by the fact that she called me Tim...

The next thing I remembered was waking up naked in a hotel, with one hell of a hangover.

But what shocked me the most was the fact I was not alone.

I looked to my bed partner...Ziva!

She woke up and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What happened?" she asked.

It was then I noticed the glint of gold on Ziva's finger.

"I think we got married!" I told her.

"Married!" she cried out, stunned.

"That's what it says here." I handed her the wedding certificate I'd found on the beside table.

"So what do we do?" asked Ziva.

"Get an annulment when we get back home would be the best idea." I replied.

"We must get ready McGee, or we will miss our flight."

Something was definitely bothering Ziva, but she was right. We did have a plane to catch.

Packing in haste, we then returned what Hetty had loaned us at the start of our mission  
with the L.A. Team and arrived at the airport just in time for our flight.

Settled comfortably into our seats, I felt it the right moment to discuss our marriage  
situation again.

"I get the feeling you were avoiding the issue when I mentioned an annulment."

"It was your suggestion McGee and having no reason to think otherwise, I went along  
with it. It is after all what you want!"

"No, it is not what I really want. The truth is, I have been in love with you for years, Ziva and hope that, one day, you will feel the same."

Locked in a warm embrace, we both realized it was worth giving each other a chance to see where this would lead us.

**The End**


End file.
